


stars in our eyes

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just stargazing at night between the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars in our eyes

When Finn had been a part of the First Order they’d been made to memorize star charts, distant sectors of the galaxies dotted in his brain that there was a chance he’d never even be ordered to back then but had to know just in case.

They didn’t do the stars in the night sky when viewed from a planet justice, everything looked different than it was on a space ship just surrounded by the night and bright lights of stars somewhere out there.

After all his training and code deciphering with other Resistance members he liked to relax by coming up to the roof, in the open and look at the stars he’d never really considered before. It was how Rey found him one night after she’d landed the Falcon at the base.

“So this is where you are.” She said, stepping on to the roof with an ease that Finn admired. He always had to be way of tiles when he did it but they didn’t even slide beneath Rey’s feet, whether that was from years of walking in sand or her Force training Finn wasn’t sure.

“Rey!” He grinned, scrambling up to welcome her with a hug when she was close enough, slipping his arms around her back and breathing in the scent of salt water that still clung to her hair from being on Ahch-To. “If I’d known you were coming I’d have been in the hanger.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Rey told him, smiling at him and stepping out of the embrace to take a seat and Finn dropped back down onto the roof in the spot next to her.

“How’s training?” He asked, looking over at Rey and squinting at her, in the barely visible lights from the base and the moons it was hard to tell if she’d gotten any new cuts and bruises from all the exercises Luke had been having her do.

“I lifted Artoo today,” Rey grinned and though she sounded exhausted there was a thread of pleased victory in her voice that had Finn mirror her grin.

“Pretty soon the Falcon’s going to flying with you actually controlling it,” He shook his head, something like that he could never have pictured years ago but if anyone could do it than it would be Rey.

“I wouldn’t go that far, lifting it is one thing, getting that ship to fly is a whole other bucket of bolts.”

“Literally?” Finn teased and Rey chuckled next to him.

“Sometimes.”

They sat peacefully next to each other for a while, at one point Finn shrugging off the jacket he wore and offering it to Rey while shivering himself at the sudden cool breeze. It ended with them both huddling underneath and laughing as they bumped into each other.

“I used to think I’d never get to see any of the stars and systems they inhabited.” Rey commented softly, breaking the silence, her cheek was pressed to his chest and he couldn’t see her face but was betting on it being wistful. “I thought I’d be on Jakku forever.”

“I’m glad you’re not.” Finn said without delay, thinking of the sand and intolerable heat and thirst he’d gone through on the planet and how he wouldn’t wish that on anyone, least of all Rey. “You know they look completely different looking at them on a planet then they do in space. Larger somehow.”

Rey hummed her agreement, something Finn felt with the vibrations against his chest more than heard.

“I bet you can sense them right?” Finn held up the hand that he hadn’t slipped around Rey’s waist and waved it, “With the Force.”

“Only a little right now,” Rey admitted, “I think it’d be nice to sense them all. All the planets out there and ships travelling between the sectors to get to them. Be able to visit them.”

“That’s what we should do,” Finn said and pointed vaguely upwards, “You can take me to that one that looks kinda like BB-8.”

Rey laughed, “It does doesn’t it?”

Finn knew she couldn’t see his smile but that didn’t stop him from grinning widely, “It’s the Abrion sector but I think it needs a new name anyway.”

Rey snorted in amusement, “Tell me about the sectors next to them. We’ll make new names for them all.”

“And then visit them?”

“We’ll get there.” She agreed, using the Force to tug the jacket that had slid off her shoulder back around them with ease.

“With nobody shooting at us?”

“We’ll get there,” She said again with more bemusement and Finn groaned, “Oh please,” She rapped him lightly with her knuckles in teasing, “You’ll be shooting back at them.”

Finn grumbled lightly but didn’t dissuade that argument, so long as he was with Rey shooting at them it wasn’t so bad after all.

Rey snickered, possibly sensing his errant thought, and leaned more against him.

“Tell me about the others.” She said again, closing her eyes and letting Finn’s voice fall over her, listening to him excitedly telling her of all the places they could go together.


End file.
